


Stained Watermelons

by DarkMythicality (ClaxiaUramaki)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Olfactophilia, Scent Kink, link loves rhett's scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaxiaUramaki/pseuds/DarkMythicality
Summary: Link was only planning on getting the clothes and take a picture of himself. That's all he had in mind that day, really.Inspired byLink's Instagram Photo





	Stained Watermelons

Today was his comeback on Instagram and which better way to do that but to mimic Rhett's photoshoot from Mexico? He thought it would be a fun thing to do, a fun topic to talk about afterward. Link chuckled imagining Rhett's reaction. _I've been looking for that outfit everywhere. It was you who got it!_

The dark-haired found himself in his room, half-undressed. He was already putting on the watermelon shirt on, buttoning it. Having it so close to his body he realized something...  _it still smells like him. He didn't wash it_ . There was something about that fact that gave Link shivers. He tried his best to ignore the scent but it was so... strong. Probably because it was so close to him but it was impossible to get away of it. 

Link breathed in, pulling the fabric against his nose. It smelled so good.  _He smelled so good_ . He felt more shivers running down his spine, his nether regions twitching a little and his underwear feeling somewhat tight. He looked down at them and bit his lip. Who would've thought the scent of his best friend would get him in the mood? 

He left the shirt half-buttoned and crawled on the bed, grabbing the shorts and smelling them, pressing them against his nose. He let out a shaky breath and squeezes his eyes shut. He groped himself, biting slightly into the shorts. They smelled so strong, especially in the... _crotch part._ And it took him a few seconds to realize he was biting into that part. Link swallowed staring into the shorts and he buried his face in them, breathing in deeply. _Oh my god_. He was well aware that this was quite dirty and that he would need to wash them afterward. Because he was _well aware_ that he was going to make a big mess. But he didn't care. He couldn't resist doing this, so why bother worrying?

Link pulled his boxers down and briefly contemplated his hardened length. He wanted to use the shorts to pleasure himself but he was going to need to lube himself well. Rubbing himself with the fabric could probably hurt and he wasn't in the mood for pain right now. 

He reached the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer, picking up a small bottle of lube from it. He poured some of the slimy liquid onto his hand and gently spread it all over his dick. He shivered once again, laying his back against the pillows, closing his eyes and humming pleasantly. The scent of Rhett was all around him and he couldn't get enough of it. 

Giving himself a few more strokes he poured some lube on the shorts as well, just to be safe. He wrapped the piece of clothing around himself, getting comfortable now, and palming himself at a fast pace. Maybe it was just because he was horny as fuck but this felt  _so_ good. Link threw his head back, sliding a hand under the half-buttoned shirt, caressing his own chest, pinching himself as he stroked. “Oh my goodness” He whispered with eyes closed, trembling a little as he imagined his best friend touching him all over.

He curled his toes, arching his back as he thrust into his hand. He continued to bit into the shirt, licking and wiggling his tongue against the fabric inside his mouth. He was breathing heavily as he increased the pace of his strokes, his glasses fogging up slowly.

He couldn't differentiate between the lube and his own pre-cum anymore. Link was a mess right now and the shorts had stains all over it. Not that he regretted it. He was going to clean them afterward... although the idea of leaving them the way they were right now was quite exciting. He would laugh at Rhett's disgusted face.

“Oh gosh Rhett...” He moaned as he teased his tip with the thumb, squeezing around and giving himself hard strokes. He was sweating now and a string of drool slowly slid from the corner of his mouth, panting and humming Rhett's name. Lubing the fingers from his other hand, he pushed in just one, and then another one, and begun thrusting himself.

His whole body was shaking. The pleasure was too much, the scent too strong, invading the entirety of his nose, his brain. Link couldn't keep his voice down now and moaned without shame. Rhett's smell was just so... masculine, arousing and just so... present. It almost felt like he was right there, on top of Link, his huge hand around his cock, thrusting his thick fingers inside, wiggling them around and pulling the moans out of his throat. 

The dark-haired came hard with a loud grunt. He stroked and thrust himself hard, strings of white liquid shooting out of him and landing on the half-buttoned shirt and tummy. The final droplets slid down his hand and he relaxed his body, trying to recover his breath after this intense fapping session. He was amazed at how a simple scent could make him wild like this. Was it some sort of kink? Probably. There were all kinds of kinks, after all, maybe a smelling one would be one of them.

After recovering he stared down at the clothes. He was supposed to take a picture of himself with these... but it could wait. He didn't need to come back to Instagram today, there was no rush at all. Besides, it was more exciting to see Rhett's reaction to this. He couldn't wait.

 


End file.
